Asong Ulol
'Asong Ulol '(''Asong Ulol, “Mad Dog”) ''is an antagonist turned ally in The Iron Gods. He is the unborn child of Player 0 and K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N.EXE CYBERDEMON 3000. He is the younger brother of both RJ and Max the Devil. He is also the younger twin brother of Himagsikan. Appearance Asong Ulol has the eyes of Z and Qwerty and the teeth of O.V.E.R.L.O.R.D., he is a massive dog with multiple heads (starting with ten) and going on from there, with blood red fur, long snouts with teeth so long it protrudes from the mouth, as well as shiny black claws. He later grows wings as well as more limbs. History Asong Ulol is one of the children of KAMITRON and Player 0, the younger sibling of RJ and Max the Devil, as well as Himagsikan’s younger twin. Like Himagsikan he was their unborn child, ripped from the womb Kamitron’s corpse by The Elder Priest Tatsulok, one of the last entities that survived The Shattering of the Cycle. Tatsulok tried to continue the blood line but soon died, having been slain by soldiers of SES. The dragon and the dog child fell into the vast deep edges of the omniverse, far beyond the sight of even Z and Qwerty. Asong Ulol grew up as the cosmos restarted, cooled, warmed and wained. Asong Ulol and Himagsikan’s presence alone allowed them to maintain the remains of KAMITRON’s Box. Which has since become a miniature, undead dimension of monsters and primordial chaos. Asong Ulol is the guard between their dimension and the omniverse, he appears alongside his Aspin warriors when Lord Aswang opens the tear that Dimatalo Planetsbane had left half-open at least 14 millenia ago. Asong Ulol proceeded to consume entire planets, stars, black holes and more, constantly birthing Aspin soldiers and Askals from his back. Asong Ulol would be a mindless, constantly angry and bewildered superpower, destroying everything in his way. Asong Ulol would soon come to blows with many of the gods, he would eat a max-powered Hari before being killed by having his 50 jaws snapped by an enraged, maximum-powered Palakol, but Palakol would soon succumb to Asong Ulol’s bite wounds inflicted upon him. Asong Ulol would be resurrected by the Edict of Norag, who was a pawn of his brother Himagsikan. Asong Ulol would one day soon meet the ghost of his mother who he never met, Cyberdemoness (Aka Kamitron). His mother tells him that this is not their way and tell him the true story and what must be done. Asong Ulol would grow to have thoughts, and be convinced to betray his brother Himagsikan. Asong Ulol would be on the side of the balance gods against his brother, and battled Himagsikan himself in the fray, however he was not strong enough and was annihilated with divine energy. Asong Ulol's death did not go in vain however, as Asong Ulol was the only one who managed to land a decent wound against Himagsikan, one that was so strong it could outlive Himagsikan's healing, this wound would be vital in Himagsikan's defeat. Trivia * Like most Iron Gods characters, Asong Ulol’s name comes from the Filipino language, his name literally translates to “Mad Dog”. * Asong Ulol’s and Himagsikan’s twin births are coincidental, considering RJ and Max are also twins. * Asong Ulol is often referred to as ''Player 500, ''when in reality he may not be a Player at all. This is later clarified by Himagsikan, who states that Asong Ulol is ''not ''Player 500, but rather his own cyber tag. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gods Category:Hypergods Category:Supergods Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Ubergods Category:Ultragods Category:Extremegods Category:Universe Destroyers